<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Farm Boy and the Spy by lrs002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859534">The Farm Boy and the Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002'>lrs002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 days challenge, Day 15, M/M, Q is confused, Soulmates, The author is confused, week three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Q is an important asset in the agency. In his real life though, he thought of himself as a true country boy who was raised on the farm. Having daily chores and multiple brothers made him tough, but it was his mother who fueled his love for accents and other cultures. How did he become a secret agent and how often is he able to get home to the farm?</p><p>Or: The author is confused about what this is it only covers part of the prompt but it’s at least 100 words or more which is the point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Farm Boy and the Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes/Warnings: Day 15 of 100 Days challenge, Week 3. Last day of Q x Bond week.<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it’s late</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q didn’t know what to think when he first met James Bond, his soulmate bond burning his arm. He just knew he didn’t have high expectations. </p><p>Q expected for their relationship to be one and done. A quick roll around their bodies plastered together, covered in sweat, sheets mused. Then with itch of the bond to have been satisfied, for their relationship to be strictly professional, because soulmates were dangerous to have in the spy business.</p><p>But Bond had surprised him, romancing him, with wine, chocolates and dinners at fancy places.</p><p>IAll the things the persona of Q liked, and Quientin Frye only appreciated. Quientin Frye liked soft animals, cups of tea and the smell of the farm he grew up on, he could care less about all the fancy things Bond showered him with. </p><p>So here Q sat in his sweatpants conflicted as to how to breach the subject of ``hey I”m not who I say I am and ask why  Bond was courting him for a couple months now.</p><p>How do I tell Bond that I am a country boy pure and simple? he thought to himself as he puttered around his apartment.</p><p>It made him dizzy all the thoughts and questions he had only devoted to Bond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>